V A G R A N T M E L O D I E S
by diminunito
Summary: A story of vengeance. A broken doll replaced on the shelf. Can the broken doll forgive the one who broke it? Chapter One. The Beginning.
1. Continuing On A L O N E

**A / N . . .**

**~~~~ denotes flashbacking. Text that is in italics inside the [~~~~] is a flashback.**

**--- denotes a scene change. The focus of the story is shifting to another character(s) in a different location.**

**----**

**---- denotes time skipping. The scene may or may not change as well.**

**I have chosen to use "yes" instead of Suiseiseki's "desu,"**

"**maybe" instead of Kanaria's "kashira"**

**and "because" instead of Hinaichigo's "nano"**

**I have done this because I want the story to flow in English. For this reason as well, it's "Father," not "otou-sama," etc. etc.**

**

* * *

**

_These hands were callused with wear, yet their touch upon the bisque head was softer than silk, softer than the most wonderful feather. Their touch was loving, the love from their owner flowing through the hands and into the doll._

_Beautiful, blue hair. The tresses of sky fell in cascades of waves, seeming too perfect to be artificial. The perfect girl. The perfect doll._

"_Father..." A voice as soft as the wind, the voice of a newborn child. One pale hand reached up to the face, the arm not reaching far enough. "F....ff....father...."_

_Golden eyes shone brightly as she twirled, long dresses and sleeves flying through the air. A smile of pure, innocent bliss was painted on her face, directed at her beloved father. And he smiled back at her, filling her gaze with adoration and love._

_She was intelligent, sentient, and capable of love. The most perfect little girl, yet she was not a real girl. But she was perfect, a perfect Alice. And that was what her father had sought in her creation._

"She hasn't been herself," Shinku said softly, sitting on the side of Jun's bed, with her legs daintily hanging off the edge. Her pale chin rested on two small hands, and she stared over at the young boy.

"And?" Jun replied absently, eyes darting across the screen to follow the mouse movements. "How can you expect her to "be herself," Shinku?" he added, just as absently.

"Jun," Shinku retorted, the edge of command hanging from her voice. "When I am talking to you, I expect you to look at me."

"Yeah, yeah," Jun muttered in response, not making any motion to comply with Shinku's command-request.

"Jun," Shinku repeated, the edge of command not so subtle.

"What?!" Jun demanded, still directing his eyes at the screen. "I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Jun!" Shinku exclaimed, the command no longer subtle but now blatant. "It is not proper for a servant to talk back in such a manner!"

"..." Jun stared discontentedly at the screen, before spinning around in his chair to face the irritated doll. The two stared at each other, blue eyes locking onto brown eyes, before Jun looked away and turned back to his computer.

"You can't blame her, you know," Jun muttered, resting his cheek on one fist. "After all that's happened, she still--"

The sound of footsteps _tmp tmp_'ing their way up the staircase caused Jun to quickly close his mouth and spin fully around in his chair, eyes wide. Blue eyes equally attentive but not nearly as wide, doll and human stared at the door handle as it slowly turned. The wood swung outwards as the small figure of Suiseiseki appeared in the doorway. Her small lips were in an irritated pout, and a light blush poked at her cheeks. The brown haired doll swept into the room, trails of green dress and black ruffles dragging behind her.

Shinku bit her lip and pulled out her gold pocket watch. "...Night is the time for sleeping, and it's almost past nine o'clock. Good night, Jun," and with that, she hopped off of the bed, blonde pigtails streaming. With a light _thump_, she landed on the floor and quickly walked over to her case. Shinku glanced at Suiseiseki, who smiled back winsomely, undoing the latch of her own case.

"Good night, Shinku, mini-human, yes," she said, the winsome smile remaining on her face as she climbed into her case and closed the lid. Shinku held the lid of her own case open a bit longer, blue eyes lingering on Jun, a sad expression on her face. Jun glanced at her regretful gaze and turned away, hiding his face.

"...Night is the time for sleeping, isn't it?" he repeated gruffly, staring in the opposite direction. Shinku sighed, and with a light click, her case was shut.

---

"Kaa~naaa~~!" declared an exuberant Micchan as she swung the green-haired doll around in a twirl of joy. "Oh, my darling Kana, you've reached a new pinnacle of cuteness! The top! The most...most..." At this point, Micchan had set Kanaria down to look at her, seeming ready to burst from the cuteness. "OHH, KAA~NAA~!!" she exclaimed, hugging Kanaria in a glomp of love.

"Hm?" Micchan released the green-haired doll from the hug, resting her hands on the small shoulders and looking at Kanaria. Kanaria's face was averted, and her mouth was open as if she had just sighed. "Is there something wrong, Kana?" The older woman tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Kanaria blinked and shook her head, snapping herself out of her melancholy. She looked up at her Master, shaking her head with wide eyes.

"No, no, nothing's wrong at all, Micchan, maybe!" she exclaimed quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. "I...just..." A small pout crept onto Kanaria's face, which was just enough for Micchan to explode with cuteness again.

"Ohhh, Kana, you're just so c~u~t~e when you pout!!"

-----

-----

"...What are you doing here?" Jun asked sleepily, looking down at the little green-haired doll, dressed in bright orange and yellow and carrying a parasol as always. He slouched against the doorframe, eyes bleary with sleep. In contrast, Kanaria looked fully alert, if not a little worried, trying to stand as tall as possible. "It's odd for you to be trying to enter honestly," Jun muttered, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. God darn it, why was the sun so bright in the morning?

"K-Kanaria was just--!!" Kanaria exclaimed, her eyebrows knotting and her cheeks reddening. She seemed to be getting rather worked up, and was trying to stand up even taller to see around Jun.

"Jun?" called Shinku from the top of the staircase, small feet making small sounds as they descended the stairs. Suiseiseki pattered along behind her, and...

"H-Hinaichigo, maybe!!" exclaimed Kanaria, eyes wide and mouth round. She saw the blonde curls, the bright green eyes, and a wide smile directed at her. "Hi, Hinaichigo!"

"Huh?" Suiseiseki demanded slowly, tilting her head to the side. "What are you talking about, yes?" Her heterochromatic eyes widened and seemed ready to burst with tears. "Hinaichigo is gone, yes?! What are you doing, showing up here and reminding us?!" The green and red eyes had reached their breaking point, and without further ado, Suiseiseki had spun around and raced back up the stairs, leaving Shinku, Jun, and Kanaria gaping after her.

"I...I...I just..." Kanaria's face fell and she fidgeted, looking down at the pavement. "I...I saw Hinaichigo, maybe...?"

---

"S, Souseiseki!!" Suiseiseki sobbed, having barricaded herself inside of her case. Small fists rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "S, Souseisekiiii!!"

----

----

When had she fallen asleep? The brown haired doll opened her case to an unfamiliar surrounding. And she was alone.

"Wh, what is this, yes?!" Suiseiseki demanded, holding up her case lid with one pale hand. "Is this the N-Field, yes?" She shrank back slightly, her arm quivering. "A....am I...alone...?" Heterochromatic eyes surveyed the area, what seemed to be a dimly lit ballroom from what she could see.

A flash of something, a wisp of a ghost?

"Wh, who's there, yes?!"

"_Father, please, g---"_

"F, Father?!" Who's there, I said, yes!!"

The wisp floated into Suiseiseki's field of view, with long, flowing hair and a beautiful dress. The form was hazy and colorless, and Suiseiseki had to squint in order to see the ghost.

"_Father, please, g---"_

Suiseiseki's eyes widened with horror, for reasons that she did not know, and she quickly dove into her cage, pulling the lid down to shut out the whispers.

"_Father, please, g---"_

"SHUT UP!!" screamed the doll, clutching her hands over her ears and tightly closing her eyes. She curled up in her case, bent over and terrified. Worst of all, she had no idea as to _why_ she was this terrified.

----

----

"I didn't sleep at all, yes," muttered Suiseiseki as the morning light shone into her face. She slowly turned her head to look at Shinku's case, and one other. "...did that annoying Kanaria sleep over last night, yes?"

As if responding to the mention of her name, the case opened and a green head poked out. Kanaria's eyes were as tired and haunted-looking as Suiseiseki assumed her own eyes looked.

"You look like you didn't sleep at all, maybe," Kanaria said softly, staring at Suiseiseki.

"Same with you, yes," Suiseiseki responded irritably. Kanaria sighed and slid out of her case, leaning against the wall.

"You know, I had a weird dream, maybe," Kanaria whispered, looking at the ceiling with dead eyes. "It was like an N-Field, maybe, but..."

Suiseiseki's eyes widened, and she also climbed out of her case to listen to Kanaria.

"...it was like a ballroom, maybe. And...there was...a ghost, maybe? And she was saying--"

"..."Father, please, g---" and then she'd cut off, yes?" Suiseiseki interrupted, her gaze just as dead and directed at the ceiling. Kanaria seemed far too drained to even be surprised.

"Yeah, maybe," Kanaria said slowly, before her eyes welled up with tears. "I...I miss Hinaichigo," she murmured, hanging her head to cry.

Suiseiseki stared at Kanaria, her eyes wide with horror as she tried to not cry. Finally, the doll had no choice but to give in and hung her own head, pulling her knees to her chest and crying her sister's name softly. "Souseiseki, Souseiseki..."


	2. Visions in the M I R R O R

**A / N . . .**

**Aaaas usual, - - - - - - - denotes flashbacking. Text that is in italics inside the [- - - - - - -] is a flashback.**

**--- denotes a scene change. The focus of the story is shifting to another character(s) in a different location.**

**----**

**---- denotes time skipping. The scene may or may not change as well.**

**I have chosen to use "yes" instead of Suiseiseki's "desu,"**

"**maybe" instead of Kanaria's "kashira"**

**and "because" instead of Hinaichigo's "nano"**

**I have done this because I want the story to flow in English. For this reason as well, it's "Father," not "otou-sama," etc. etc.**

**Yeah, you get the drift.**

- - - - - - -

_Golden eyes sullenly stared at the beautiful red hair in her Father's hands. No. No. NO. Father should only look at __**her**__ beautiful blue hair, should only lovingly stroke __**her**__ lovely sky colored tresses. Not the hateful maroon that ran across his worktable like horrid, usurping blood colored snakes. No. No. NO._

Give me back my Father!! Give him back! Don't take him from me, no!! Don't, please, don't!!

_----_

_----_

_She had a sister. Father looked at her again, his loving gaze directed only at __**her**_, _he realized that she needed his love still, and he gave it to her. In return, she gave her maroon-haired sister that same love, having seemingly forgotten the earlier sullen hate that she had harbored for that beautiful hair._

"_I'll never replace you. You are my most wonderful Alices."_

_----_

_----_

_So where had she gone wrong? Why wasn't Father looking at her any longer? Instead he was hunched over countless sketches, hanging his head in despair and his blonde hair falling out of its ponytail. Finally, he seemed at peace, and only then would he pay her attention. Yet his love seemed strange._

_And one day, while the man who was now known as "Rozen" was out in the city, she saw the sketches. The sketch was of a doll with a harsh beauty, with straight silver hair and piercing pinkish-red eyes, a long and intricate dress drawn onto the paper. Her golden eyes widened with rage, and with tears standing in her eyes, she lunged for the paper, grabbing the nearest object on the table and fiercely scratching at the careful sketch._

"_What are you doing?!" The voice of her Father cut through her madness, and the blue haired girl quivered, her beautiful golden eyes shaking and the white eraser still clutched in her hand. She looked up at Father, and she smiled, white teeth showing from beneath her pale lips. _

"_F, Father, I..." She giggled quietly, before dropping the eraser and quickly walking over to hug his legs. "Father, I love you so very much. You love me too, right?" She tilted back her head to smile wide-eyed and innocently up at him, the look of rage on his face not registering on her unhinged mind. "You weren't going to _replace_ me, were you? It was all that drawing's fault, right? Right? So I took her away. I took it away. It was coming between the two of us, right?" She smiled contentedly, hugging his legs even tighter. Her golden eyes closed and her face was at peace, while Rozen's face was adorned with anger and resent. He looked at the sketch, the sketch that he had slaved over for so very long, seeing that the stomach had been completely erased by his doll's raging insanity._

- - - - - - -

What was she doing down here? No, really, _what was she doing down here?_ One small hand reached out to touch the glassy surface of the mirror, and her green and red eyes were reflected back at her. Suiseiseki stared into the mirror, as if she thought that Souseiseki would appear behind her if she stared long enough.

A lock of blue hair slithered across the reflective glass, and Suiseiseki spun around to see if there was anyone behind her. Nobody. Turning back to face the mirror, the blue hair was still snaking its way across the mirror, reminiscent of Kirakishou's pink hair. Suiseiseki watched the slow creeping of blue tendrils, entranced with some emotion she could not place. Déjà vu? No, that wasn't it. Horror? Almost. Fear? Not quite....just what emotions were pulsing through her body as a pale face began to cross onto the mirror.

Wide, golden eyes, and Suiseiseki would have thought that she was staring Kirakishou's insane smile in the face were it not for the blue hair and the presence of both eyes. Yet it still inspired the same bone-chilling horror as if she was staring into the eyes of insanity itself. A wide, closed-mouth smile. Suiseiseki stared into the golden eyes, unable to look away.

She blinked once, unwillingly, and when she opened her eyes, the blue hair was almost gone from the mirror. Once the last tip of hair had disappeared from the surface, as if the spell had been broken, Suiseiseki's knees turned to figurative jelly and she fell to the ground, heterochromatic eyes wide with that same, unknown emotion.

She could not move.

---

Kanaria stared dully into the mirror as Micchan bustled around, arranging flowers and accessories and ribbons _just so_ onto Kanaria's outfit, occasionally stopping to exclaim "THAT IS SO CU~TE!!" or other exclamations to that effect.

Was it just her imagination, or was she seeing maroon waves of hair creeping up the side of the mirror? Perhaps it was a lack of sleep? Kanaria rubbed her eyes, still staring at the mirror as more hair slowly encroached onto the mirror's surface. Micchan continued to add accessories to Kanaria, taking no notice whatsoever to the maroon hair that seemed ready leap out and strangle Kanaria at any moment.

Kanaria was frozen, staring at the hair as it continued to stain the glass maroon with hair, and a face began to appear in the very corner. Kanaria stared at the face, sweat breaking out, willing it to appear so that she could know the face of her enemy.

The hair slowly began to recede, the face disappearing off of the edge. The mirror slowly reverted to its normal state, and Micchan had not noticed a single thing. Perhaps...perhaps because Micchan, her Medium, was there, the whatever-it-was was afraid to show its face?

Micchan scurried out of the room to find something, some ribbon or hat or other accessory, and in a flash, there were fingers on Kanaria's shoulder, pale, small doll-sized fingers lightly brushing against her shoulder. Chills ran up and down the doll's spine, and she slowly turned her head. But the doll was only in the mirror, it wasn't a tangible horror, was it?

A pale face loomed over her shoulder, vivid purple eyes soft and enticing, pale lips parted in a tantalizing whisper. Maroon hair flowed freely through the mirror.

"_Father, Father,"_ she whispered into Kanaria's ear, _"Alice, Alice."_

"_...Father, please, g---" _Kanaria's green eyes widened with absolute horror and she clawed at the air on her shoulder where the doll's face _should_ have been. Her hands cut through the air, but no doll. Mouth wide with terror, Kanaria turned towards the mirror, where the doll seemed to be smirking. The green-haired doll bit her lip and seemed about ready to lunge at the mirror itself.

"Kaaa~naaa~!" Micchan swept back into the room, and in an instant, the doll was gone from the mirror, leaving Kanaria still frozen in her ready-to-lunge. "Kaaa~na-....Kana?" Micchan's voice turned curious and she lightly touched Kanaria's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!!" screamed Kanaria, shaking her head wildly. Micchan recoiled in shock, her brown eyes wide.

"Kana?"

"M....Micchan...." Kanaria panted, realizing who she had just screamed at. "M, Micchan...I...maybe...."

"I, I'm sorry, Kana," Micchan apologized, her face flustered. She ran one hand through her ponytail, obviously shaken by Kanaria's outburst.

"N, no, Micchan, don't apologize!" Kanaria exclaimed, turning around to look Micchan in the eye. "I, it's not Micchan's fault, maybe," she added, averting her eyes.

----

She was terrified.

----

As time went on, the terror receded and it became perverse fascination with the dolls appearing in the mirror. The whispers were no longer terrifying, instead, they tantalized Suiseiseki and Kanaria. As they drifted away from those around them, Shinku, Jun, and Micchan, Kanaria and Suiseiseki found that nobody else could see or understand what _they_ saw.

Perhaps they were insane? But in insanity, they would at least have each other.

----

----

"What is it that you want, yes?" Suiseiseki whispered to the mirror, hands lightly pressed against the glass. "Are you searching for _your_ Father, yes? And...do _you_ want to become Alice, yes? Please, answer my questions, yes?"

But the mirror would remain silent, save for the whispers of "Alice," "Father," and "Father, please, g---," the ending of that sentence never ended.

---

"What is it that you want from your Father, I wonder, maybe," Kanaria pondered, staring at the brilliant purple eyes in the mirror. "Won't you please tell me, maybe?"

----

----

The others were worrying about them. Shinku had tried to see what they meant, but while Suiseiseki stared, entranced, at the pale blue hair in the mirror, Shinku had simply seen the blonde pigtails of herself and the brown curls of Suiseiseki. And while Kanaria had gazed longingly into the purple eyes in the mirror, the only eyes Shinku had seen were the green and blue eyes of Kanaria and herself reflected back at her.

Jun was worried as well, and he was much more irritable, spending more and more time in his room, muttering to himself. He lost all regard for his surroundings, simply eating the food that Nori brought to him, and moving for hardly anything else. His eyes were constantly on the computer, and the air in his room became stagnant.

Micchan was affected as well. She began to find excuses to work longer hours at work, and her exclamations of Kanaria's cuteness seemed weaker and less frequent. She sighed a lot more, and seemed much more stressed, although that could have been the extra hours she was putting in.

But on the "bright" side, Suiseiseki and Kanaria seemed to have gotten over their melancholy of missing Souseiseki and Hinaichigo.

...but then again, was that a "good" thing or a "bad" thing?

* * *

**There, Chapter II's done. _;;**

**If I've made any mistakes, which I'm sure there are a few seeing as I speed-wrote this, please let me know~ 3**

**Reviews are always welcome, too!  
**


	3. A Body Driven by R E V E N G E

**A / N . . .**

**Aaaas usual, - - - - - - - denotes flashbacking. Text that is in italics inside the [- - - - - - -] is a flashback.**

**--- denotes a scene change. The focus of the story is shifting to another character(s) in a different location.**

**----**

**---- denotes time skipping. The scene may or may not change as well.**

**I have chosen to use "yes" instead of Suiseiseki's "desu,"**

"**maybe" instead of Kanaria's "kashira"**

**and "because" instead of Hinaichigo's "nano"**

**I have done this because I want the story to flow in English. For this reason as well, it's "Father," not "otou-sama," etc. etc.**

**Yeah, you get the drift.**

* * *

- - - - - - -

_It was dusty. She coughed once, twice, and looked at the wood of the shelf she sat upon. Had it not been so dusty, it surely would have been a beautiful mahogany wood. Golden eyes distant, the doll traced out her name, gray dust accumulating on her finger. Before she could finish the last stroke, a book that sat beside her fell onto its side, scattering the dust and erasing her name. In her sentient mind, the doll couldn't help but think that the falling of the book _meant_ something, something more likely bad than good. Her golden eyes slowly scrolled over to stare at her darling Father, whom she still loved dearly despite..._

_She twitched subconsciously as she realized what her Father dearest was doing: he was trying to fix that doll. Golden eyes widened in rage, and she attempted to move to stop him, no, no, no!! He couldn't, he couldn't replace her, he wasn't going to, she wouldn't let him!_

"_It's no good," Rozen muttered hopelessly, holding his head in his hands. "I can't fix it, I can't redo what she did...." His tone then took on a darker, even more hopeless tone. "...nor can I undo what I've already done."_

_Asagiri slowly tilted her head to the side, her neck making odd cracking noises as she moved, as if her motions were that of a poorly made doll that was about to run out of "energy."_

_Crack. Crack. Crack-crack-crrrrr---_

_She fell._

- - - - - - -

"Shinku does not see what we see, yes?" Suiseiseki muttered, pacing back and forth with her arms crossed. "Yes, I am right, yes?"

"Yeah....maybe," Kanaria replied, her voice timid and soft. "Are...Are you sure we aren't just going insane, Suiseiseki, maybe?"

"What do you mean, yes?!" demanded Suiseiseki, turning on her heel to stare at Kanaria with mismatched eyes. "How can you say such a thing, idiot Kanaria!"

"B, because...." Kanaria whimpered, averting her green eyes from Suiseiseki. "S-Shinku doesn't see them, a-and....maybe...."

"We are **not** insane, yes!!" the brown haired doll exclaimed, before repeating it once more and slowly shaking her head, as if she were uncertain and trying to reassure herself. "....We're not insane, yes...?"

"W, we're not insane, maybe!!" declared Kanaria, eyes desperate. "...S...doesn't Suiseiseki want to know...what they want, maybe?"

"Of course I want to know, yes!! Wouldn't it be obvious that I would want to know, yes?!"

"Th...then, let's...forge a tactical alliance, maybe?"

"...That maybe be our only option, yes."

The two dolls stared at each other with resolution in their eyes, before taking each other's hand. They would take it upon themselves to find out about the two dolls of their own abolition. They were going to find out, and maybe, at the end... Kanaria. Suiseiseki. The two dolls could not help but hope that maybe, at the end, the wheel of reincarnation would spin and Hinaichigo and Souseiseki would come back to them.

"H...Hinaichigo..."

"S...Souseiseki....."

----

----

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The maroon haired doll spoke, her voice light and soft. "...-------?"

"I don't care about that name," the blue haired doll muttered, crossing her arms and frowning. "I don't care about that idiot Rozen either, or his stupid creations."

"...then doesn't that mean that you don't care about yourself? Not that it matters to me, honestly."

"Shut up. This is all just for our revenge. These hundreds of years of waiting, just so that we can have our revenge. They've had their stupid Alice Game."

"...Hundreds of years...is a long time."

"Don't state the obvious, ---------!"

"Don't get riled up. It's not worth the effort."

"You're going to come with me, right?" The blue haired doll's tone was assertive. "Even to the ends of Hell, _right_?!"

"If there's a Hell for us dolls," replied the maroon haired doll level headedly, staring straight at the pale haired doll with unblinking purple eyes.

"...It's a figure of speech, you know."

"Yes, I'll follow you. It's for our revenge, right?"

"All of it was all for our revenge. Even that rabbit."

"Yes."

"We surpass Laplace's Demon," smirked the blue haired doll. "Because although that rabbit has his own agenda, so do we. And..."

They will do anything to have their revenge.

"Let's go." The blue haired doll beckoned to her co-conspirator, for there could be no other way to describe them.

"Where are we going?" asked the maroon haired doll dully.

"Wherever we need to. Even if we must go to the ends of the world, we'll continue on. Until we can finally have the revenge that we have deserved for all these hundreds of years."

"All of it....Was it all really necessary for our revenge?"

"Yes. We..." The blue haired doll paused, tightening her grip on the maroon haired doll's hand. "We are broken, what else can we live for?! He, Rozen, he made us in the form of imperfection, what was perfect back then is imperfect now, and he!!"

"_Oh, my, well if it isn't a doll that unwound?"_

"Laplace! What are you doing here?!"

"_The last time I saw you two, you were sitting on a dusty shelf, were you not?"_

"It's wonderful that you're speaking in normal tones for once, but shut up!"

"_The door is opened, won't you step through it? A-----"_

"Shut. Up." hissed the blue haired doll, golden eyes turning fierce and catlike. "Shut up, you stupid rabbit!"

"Calm down," said the other doll, her tone light and easy.

"No, you're far too calm! I, I can't take it anymore! This endless suffering that Rozen put us through, I'm tired of it! You! Laplace! Laplace's Demon! Go tell him, go tell Rozen that we're coming!"

"_And who is whe?"_

". . .it doesn't matter," she finally replied, knitting her eyebrows and glaring with her golden eyes. "It doesn't matter. Relay the message."

"_Because once a doll is broken, it can never be fixed..."_

"....I know that."


End file.
